


fight for me

by broken_boiz_in_love



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Adam Parrish Likes Ronan Lynch, Attempt at Humor, Blue Sargent-centric, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, I honestly DID try to be funny, If you only read one work by me, Mild Sexual Assault, Minor Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan Lynch is a very protective, Ronan Swears, Some Humor, bluesey if you squint, but hesssss ssooo sooofffttt, fuck tags just read it plz&thx, pynch if you squint - Freeform, we love a bad boy in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_boiz_in_love/pseuds/broken_boiz_in_love
Summary: "Well, well, well,'' a voice behind them drawled. Blue spun around to see three jeering boys collected behind them, all with twisted grins and Aglionby sweaters. Blue's eyes narrowed. "Is there something you want, Kyle?'' Ronan's voice cut sharply through Blue's dark thoughts. Kyle didn't look away from Blue. "There might be,'' he murmured. Ronan stepped forward . . .or Blue gets hit on by a stranger and Ronan doesn't take it well
Relationships: Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Noah Czerny & Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III & Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 11
Kudos: 253





	fight for me

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song 'fight for me' from heathers the musical

"Yes, but _theoretically,_ I could totally shotgun that whole-ass thing of orange juice,'' argued Ronan. "You're just no fun.''

"Ronan,'' Gansey said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you drink all Mrs. Sargent's orange juice. That would be rude.''

"Yeah, but _I could do it_ if you let me,'' Ronan grumbled.

Blue exchanged a long-suffering glance with Adam. Noah's eyes flicked from Ronan, who was sprawled out on the carpet of 300 Fox Way's living room, to Gansey, who was sitting up straight on the couch. Blue was sitting with her legs tucked under her on the other side of the couch, with Noah in between them. Adam was cross-legged on the carpet, with his back against the edge of the couch by Blue. Ronan was lying on his stomach at Gansey's feet like a cranky toddler.

Blue was listening to Ronan and Gansey bicker about how much orange juice one could drink before it became dangerous. Ronan firmly believed anything made out of fruit could not possible be unhealthy, let alone poisonous. Gansey argued that consuming anything without proper moderation was not good for the human body, no matter where it came from.

The gang had collected at Fox Way to discuss their search for Glendower, which had become all-consuming. They were running out of time. However, the urgency of the matter had no effect on Ronan's antics. He was still trying to convince Gansey to let him chug the liter of orange juice in the fridge when Maura Sargent appeared in the open doorway.

Maura watched the boys with arched eyebrows, but said nothing. Blue was grateful she allowed them to spend so much time at Fox Way, which was already crammed with residents. They had been there since early afternoon and it was now approaching evening. Maura had kindly offered to make them dinner, which all three living boys had enthusiastically agreed to. Noah had just smiled sadly and nodded.

"Hey Mom,'' said Blue brightly, causing Ronan and Gansey to fall silent.

"Hello Mrs. Sargent,'' Adam said politely.

"Hey guys,'' Maura said. "I know this is annoying, but we don't have any pasta. I need it to make dinner . . .'' She trailed off.

"We can run to the grocery store and get you some,'' offered Adam. "It would be no trouble at all.''

Maura smiled at Adam. "Thank you, hon. That would be fantastic.''

"Does anyone else need anything?"

"We're out of basil!" Persephone called from the kitchen.

"Basil, pasta. Got it.'' Adam stood up. Ronan scrambled to his feet too. "I'll go with you.'' Adam looked slightly surprised by Ronan's eagerness, but he just nodded and said, "Good.''

"Awesome.'' Ronan looked pleased. "Now what the fuck does basil look like?''

Blue rolled her eyes. "It's a spice.''

"I _know_ what it is, I just don't know how to find it!"

"It'll be in the spice aisle,'' said Blue deliberately. She enjoyed every opportunity to throw condescension at the Aglionby Academy students. "In a little red plastic container. It will be labeled. It will say 'Basil'—"

"Okay, Jesus, I got it.'' There was something about the way Ronan said it that made Blue seriously doubt his statement. She glanced at Adam who shrugged.

"Nevermind,'' she said flatly. "I'm coming too.''

Gansey cocked his head. "You are?"

"Apparently so.''

"Maybe we could all go,'' Gansey suggested, then cast a guilty look at Noah. Noah appeared suddenly very interested in the fraying carpet. Recently, Noah hadn't been able to maintain a form very well when he was away from 300 Fox Way. It was one of the reasons they had spent so much time there the last couple weeks.

"You guys go. Noah and I will stay here and keep discussing Glendower,'' Gansey amended.

Blue gazed at him. _He would do anything for the people he cares about. He would sacrifice anything._ Gansey already gave up lots of things for Ronan mostly, but for the rest of his friends as well. He was Richard Campbell Gansey III. He could have any friends at Aglionby he wanted. And he had chosen them, all of which were looked down on by the prestigious prep-school crowd: Blue, the physic's daughter; Adam, who held down two jobs at a time to pay for his education; Ronan, human incarnation of a catastrophe; and Noah, who wasn't even _alive._ Yet they were the ones Gansey had chosen to spend his time with. It was one of the things Blue liked most about him.

"Or you could help me in the kitchen,'' said Maura loudly, snapping Blue out of her thoughts. She had forgotten her mom was even there. Maura had been talking to Gansey and Noah, but she was looking severely at her daughter. Blue blushed. Had she been staring at Gansey? Oh God, she probably had.

Ronan gestured towards the door. "After you, milady.''

Blue rolled her eyes at him. "Gee, thanks.''

"I was talking to Parrish.''

"Ronan, don't be a shithole,'' said Adam, but a soft smile graced his lips. Blue glanced back at Gansey, but he had opened his journal, studying the worn pages and didn't seem to have noticed the interaction. _Oh well,_ Blue thought. _Ronan is probably just being a shithole._

Adam drove. The gang had shown up to 300 Fox Way in Gansey's bright orange Camaro, except for Adam. Adam had had to work that morning and had driven separately in his beat-up "Hondayota". Since Gansey was _slightly_ overprotective of his Camaro, Adam, Ronan, and Blue piled into the Hondayota and took off to the store.

Blue rode in the passenger seat, only because Adam had forced Ronan to move to the back so she could sit there. She honestly didn't care where she sat, but she thought it was good for Ronan to be put out like that, especially by Adam. Ronan briefly pouted in the backseat, until he discovered how to roll his window down. Soon Adam had rolled down the other three windows and the radio was blaring some shitty country music that they all knew the words too from when it had been popular seven years ago.

When they arrived, Adam pulled the Hondayota carefully into a parking spot. Then they headed inside the store, Ronan still humming the shitty country song.

"The quickest way to do this is to split up,'' said Adam. "I'll go get the pasta and Blue can get the Basil.'' He paused. "If that works for you, Blue.''

"Sounds good.''

"What about me?'' Ronan asked indignantly.

Adam hesitated. Ronan watched him expectantly, with his arms crossed over his chest. Blue didn't think it was a big deal in need of discussion. She looped a hand through Ronan's elbow and pulled him toward the spice aisle. "This loser's coming with me.'' Both Adam and Ronan looked slightly disappointed that Ronan was going with Blue. Blue didn't care.

The "spice aisle" was really half an aisle with multiple shelves holding little red containers of various spices. Blue ran a finger over the labels, searching for basil.

"The fuck does basil even look like?" Ronan asked. He wasn't even attempting to help her, just standing off to the side with his arms still crossed.

Blue rolled her eyes. "Like tiny shredded bits of greenish-brown leaf.''

"Gross.''

She turned to face him. "Look, there're a lot of spices here and I don't usually have to do this part of grocery shopping. That means this could take awhile. Are you just going to keep standing there, or are you going to help me?"

Ronan smirked. "Why the rush?'' But he dropped his arms and came up beside her to help look for the basil.

_Gansey,_ Blue thought. _Gansey's the rush._ Blue didn't want to leave him at Fox Way with Maura, Persephone, and Calla for very long. They were bound to unconsciously make him very uncomfortable — well, Calla might do it deliberately. Also, Blue missed him. She was extremely annoyed with herself because of this; she had seem him less than half an hour ago!

"Oregano, rosemary, paprika, all-spice,'' Ronan muttered. "Jesus, who names this shit?"

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Is it in your DNA to judge everyone for everything?"

Ronan laughed, a surprising sound, as always. But his reply was cut off by a sudden voice behind them.

"Well, well, well,'' the voice drawled. Blue spun around to see three jeering boys collected behind them, all with twisted grins and Aglionby sweaters. Blue's eyes narrowed. These three were everything she _hated_ about Aglionby. She had managed to befriend the only four decent boys — well, really three-and-a-half because Ronan was only halfway decent — at the entire Academy. But she loved her Raven Boys so much that she sometimes forgot how horrid the rest of the lot were. These three boys gathered in front of her now were no exception. They were all tall and broad-shouldered, with sweeping hair that Blue assumed was supposed to be a sexy new trend. Their three different scents of expensive cologne swirled around her like a tempest, making it hard to breathe. The only real difference among them was the one in the middle looked bigger and meaner than his two companions. _So this is what most Aglionby boys do to waste time instead of hunting for dead Welsh Kings,_ Blue thought grimly.

Ronan turned around to face the boys too, his demeanor instantly changed by their appearance. His movements were casually unconcerned in a practiced fashion, icy blue eyes glancing over their new company, landing on the boy in the middle. "Hello, Kyle,'' he said with coolly.

_Kyle._ Blue glared at the boy, who was easily a foot taller than her. _Even his_ name _screams "jackass"._

Kyle smiled mirthlessly at Ronan. "Lynch.'' He was as tall as Ronan, but broader all the way down. His sweeping dark hair and hazel eyes would have been attractive if he didn't look so savagely unkind, Blue thought. He and Ronan clearly seemed acquainted from school, which was no surprise. Also unsurprisingly, they seemed to hate each other.

Kyle's taunting gaze suddenly slid from Ronan to Blue and his eyes narrowed like a shark's, smile vanishing. Blue's breath caught in her throat. If Kyle was a shark, she was a minnow. And the shark was on the hunt. Kyle's eyes slowly dragged over her body. Blue suppressed a shudder. She suddenly regretted wearing an off-shoulder tattered sweater and leggings.

"Is there something you want, Kyle?'' Ronan's voice cut sharply through Blue's dark thoughts.

Kyle didn't look away from Blue. "There might be,'' he murmured.

Ronan stepped forward, separating Kyle from Blue. The two boys on either side of Kyle exchanged nervous glances and inched back. Kyle just laughed. "Whoa, okay then, Lynch. No hard feelings, I simply didn't take her for _your_ bitch!''

Hot indignation spread across Blue's face. She was too shocked and angry to speak. She had no need to though, because Ronan didn't miss a beat. "She's nobody's bitch,'' he said, eyes narrowing, "least of all mine.''

"Ah,'' Kyle through his head back laughing. "Of course not! I forgot you're only into dick!"

It took Blue a moment to understand Kyle's implication. She only got it after she saw Ronan's shoulders tense and his knuckles whiten against his elbows where they were locked. He was clearly rattled by the jab. If she didn't know better, Blue would say he was even frightened. But when Ronan spoke, his voice was calm and level. He was playing Kyle's game and he was winning. "I hope that's an implication of my sexuality, and not some sick perversion of my chaste and glorious bromance with Dick Gansey the Third, eh, Kyle?''

"Someone's in no mood for a joke,'' muttered the dyed-blond on Kyle's left side.

Ronan gave the Aglionby pricks his signature smirk, and turned back to browsing spices. He did so with his usual indifference, but Blue could see every muscle in his body knot. Something about it made her want to reach out and touch his hard shoulder, whisper something kind, comfort him. He probably wouldn't appreciate it, though, especially not in front of his asshat classmates.

Kyle looked disappointed he hadn't successfully pissed Ronan off. "Guess not,'' he said with a mournful sigh. "Well, see you around, Lynch.''

As the three boys shuffled away, Blue turned back around to Ronan. She was about to thank him quietly, when she felt a large hand slap her rear. She stifled a gasp and whirled around, but Ronan beat her to it. Before Kyle could even draw his disgusting hand back Ronan had his wrist firmly caught in his grasp. A look of sudden fear crossed Kyle's face. Ronan did not let go. Instead, Ronan tightened his grip on Kyle's arm and twisted in painfully back. Kyle winced and made a very undignified squeal.

"Touch her one more time,'' Ronan hissed, "and I swear to Christ, I'll break every fucking bone in your arm.'' He twisted Kyle's wrist further for emphasis.

"Okay, okay!" Kyle panted. He had gone very white. "I won't ever do it again, I promise!"

"Good. Now apologize to my friend.''

Kyle looked desperately at Blue. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Blue was hot with fury, but she had finally found her voice. She took a step closer, and tipped her head back so she could meet the much bigger boy's wild hazel eyes. "Go to hell,'' she spat.

"I apologized, now let me go, _please,''_ Kyle whimpered.

Ronan let him go with a shove. "Beat it, asshole.''

Kyle stumbled back. He quickly regained his composure, straightening his rumpled sweater, as if he hadn't been about to shit himself in fear seconds before. His two friends awkwardly scooted towards the end of the aisle. Kyle moved towards them like he was going to follow them away from Ronan and Blue. He waited just long enough for Ronan to drop his guard and begin to say something to Blue, before he lunged.

Blue cried out in surprise as Kyle barreled into Ronan, shoving him roughly into the shelves with so much force the shelves shook and several spices fell to the ground. Ronan went down, but before anyone else could move, he swept his legs into Kyle's so Kyle came crashing down beside him. Then Ronan smoothly rolled on top of Kyle and pressed his forearm against the bigger boy's neck. Kyle began to choke and thrash. Ronan stayed on and began applying pressure to his throat. Blue watched in astonishment. She knew Ronan wouldn't do any permanent damage to Kyle — at least she didn't think he would. But Kyle's companions did not know that. Or maybe they didn't care and were just looking for a fight. Whatever the case, fake blond raced over and put his full weight into a kick aimed at Ronan's ribs. Ronan sprawled off Kyle with a painful cry of "fuck!". Blond-Bastard grinned in pleasure of his success. It was, however, short-lived, and he dropped with a howl as Ronan's foot connected with his knee. Ronan sprang to his feet as the third boy came at him. He cleanly twisted the arm that was ready to punch him and grappled the boy into a headlock.

"Blue!" Blue, who had been watching with her mouth open, felt a familiar hand wrap around hers, pulling her away from the melee in the aisle. _Adam._

Adam's delicate features were contorted in concern and confusion. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,'' managed Blue.

Adam nodded. "Good,'' he breathed. Then he turned to Ronan, who still had Kyle's brunette friend squirming in his grasp. "Ronan!" Adam snapped. "What the hell?''

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking. How are you?'' asked Ronan pleasantly. There was blood streaming from his nose.

"Let him _go,_ Ronan. God, I can't leave you alone for five minutes!''

"Hey, I didn't start it. Ask this fuckface—"

_"_ _Ronan.''_

"Fine,'' Ronan grumbled. He let the brunette go. The boy scrambled away from Ronan, dashing out of the spice aisle and probably out of the store, leaving him friends in the dust ("No loyalty,'' said Ronan). Kyle stumbled to his feet, hauling Blond-Bastard up after him. The latter limped away as quickly as he could. Kyle glared at Ronan, his face red with humiliation and rage. Ronan glared back.

Shark versus snake.

Kyle broke his gaze first. He stomped out after his friends, not even noticing Adam and Blue staring after him. Blue flipped him the bird anyway.

Ronan brushed his hands off on his jeans. "That was invigorating.''

"That was ridiculous,'' said Adam, shaking his head. "Really, Ronan. You're lucky they didn't call the cops.''

Ronan just shrugged and wiped his bloody nose on the shoulder of his t-shirt. "You good, Sargent?''

"Yeah,'' Blue said. "I— Thank you, Ronan.''

Adam glanced from Ronan to Blue, then back to Ronan. "I'm sorry, what's going on?"

"Kyle touched her ass, so I beat his,'' Ronan simply explained.

"Kyle did _what?"_ Adam looked as outraged as Blue had ever seen him.

Ronan smiled crookedly at Adam. "Do you forgive me now, Parrish?''

"Sure, Lynch,'' said Adam with a sigh. He ran a slender hand through his dust-colored hair. His hands went to his hips as he surveyed the scene once more. Blue realized, with some humor, that he looked like the stressed parents she'd seen at school when their child had been sent to the principals office. Only Adam looked less like a stressed parent than Gansey would have in the same situation, and more like a good friend, a close friend, a best friend, a . . .

"Are you hurt?" Adam asked softly. His cheeks tinted pink for some reason. Blue remembered what Kyle had said about Ronan, how Ronan had responded. She wondered if there was something that had grown between these two the last few months that she had not noticed before amidst the chaos.

Ronan sniffed and wiped more blood from his nose. "Nah, I'm good.''

"Well, I found the pasta. Of course I had to abandon it and come running when I heard the sound of Lynch getting his ass kicked—''

"No fucking way!" Ronan cried indignantly. " _I_ kicked _his_ ass!"

"—but at least now I know where it is. We'll grab it on our way out. Did you find the basil?''

Blue picked up the spices that had been knocked off the aisle shelves during the brawl. She turned one over in her hand and found the label: _Fresh Basil Leaves._ She smiled in spite of herself. "Yeah, we found it.''

After retrieving the pasta, they went to checkout. Ronan quietly slid his card through the cash register, without a word. Blue and Adam let him. The cashier glared at them judgmentally, Ronan's bloody nose giving him away as the culprit of the ruckus. Adam grabbed Ronan a few tissues from a box on the counter as they walked outside. Ronan held them over his nose with one hand and casually swung the plastic bag with their purchases in the other.

Adam asked Blue again if she was sure she was okay. Blue reassured him she was.

"You know,'' said Ronan, his voice slightly muffled by tissues pressed against his face, "I should really teach you to fight sometime. Just some basic self-defense shit, in case you ever run into an entitled asshole again.''

"You mean like you?'' Blue said, smiling. Adam choked on a laugh.

Ronan eyed her over the wad of tissues. "Entitled asshole, sure, but I wouldn't take advantage of a girl.'' His eyes darted to Adam and back so quickly Blue could have imagined it. "Or anyone.''

"I didn't mean it like that,'' said Blue quickly.

Ronan nodded. "I know. You're small, but badass. With some proper training no one would dare mess with you, Sargento. It's not how hard you hit 'em; it's where.'' He winked at her.

She snorted. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.''

Adam laughed. Then Ronan laughed. The two of them laughing was such a rare phenomenon, Blue couldn't help but join in.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! reviews are loved :)


End file.
